This is a project of archival research concerning the celebrated close consanguineous matings of pre-Christian Hawaii. From about 120 manuscripts in the library of the Bernice P. Bishop Museum, Honolulu, and the Hawaii State Archives, Honolulu, relevant genealogical and other cultural data will be abstracted. Some data have already been obtained from these sources, and all of the published materials have been gone through. The objective is to produce an analytic mongraph that places the Hawaiian pattern of close matings between siblings, half-siblings, uncles and nieces, aunts and nephews and fathers and daughters in its cultural context and to compare this pattern with other similar patterns.